Sursa
Sursa is a secluded company funded by state government in which their purpose in power is to exploit the human body via experimenting. They are the founder of Camp Bearclaw. They strive to create humanity a 'super soldier' for the U.S. government to eradicate any threats to the nation. That being said, they do not fear committing inhumane acts of torture if it means their goal will get done. Associations This section lists the niches in the game revolving around Sursa. These don't include cliques, such as Varsity Campers, but rather the campers as a whole. To learn more about the types, click here. Staff Members Staff—in the game—are in charge of moderating the groups of campers, however, are also in charge of choosing children for Sursa. As moderators they are responsible for anything a child may witness or suspect, and finding Bat Troops, or previously escaped campers that have been tested on. They are members of Sursa, therefore they're the initiation of the process. It is forbidden for staff to interact with the company in any shape or form. By doing this, it gives their identity of them being members of Sursa. The only ways of contacting would be to speak in a private, out-of-sight environment, OR two-way radio's through a set code. Campers Camp Bearclaw's purpose of creation was for the campers. When they arrive, Sursa staff will select a few campers within each clique to perform tests on. It is extremely difficult to escape Bearclaw, as it is encaged with fences, and the only contact of their guardians are through mail. Unfortunately, staff throw the mail away after it is submitted. Body Type Although these can range from anywhere, moderators mainly look for the average type. The most accurate tests done are with an average weight and muscle, but for older tests, they often use outliers to tune their experiment to fit everyone. Chief Although the Chief claims of being the founder, he works side-by-side with Sursa. As an Easter egg, you can see the Sursa symbol underneath his desk in Chief's Cabin . Process This is a step by step process of Sursa's projects. * Camp Bearclaw is advertised and allied with other schools and programs. Children who are interested will sign up and receive their uniforms. * Among the first few days of arriving, staff will take children's phones and/or devices away. They then pick out campers to perform tasks or return to a building during the day. These excuses could be as simple as 'return to your cabin' or 'head to the nurse's office'. ** The first days are crucial to this step. This is when the human body is the most energetic and willing; this is before activities such as hiking or fishing. It gives more time for operation. * Sursa will kidnap the families of children—who have died due to mutations—when they come to pick their child up. Their memories get erased, and then let go without memory of the camp. * When a child dies from a horrific operation, or mutated beyond recognition (a failed experiment), the company then takes in whoever is related to the family to use as test subjects. ** Children and adults/seniors are separated from each other and infants are sent into foster homes. Bat Troops Bat Troops, or troopers, are campers who have escaped from Sursa's operations. They're the only group of children who are aware of the company's objective. They're also known as 'the bats'. After escaping the facility, they often contemplate the purpose of life. If staff members are to find a stray trooper, they will behave as though they are not apart of the program and detain them. When this happens, undercover Sursa agents will show up in a police truck to arrest them, and they will return to the Sursa Laboratory. Mutations As a result of an operation, a majority of troopers wield dark marks, similar to birthmarks, along their skin. It can also be described that they look severely beaten or abused. in other circumstances, their eyes will glow when a picture of them is taken at night. Propaganda Many troopers will try to spread the news of Sursa to other campers, however, most believe this to be propaganda. They are considered to be 'social outcasts'. Appearances 58c351cc38d4028583eb0df95073fad4.jpg|Mysterious Path (Sursa) Screenshot_1.png|Sursa's Logo (Side of Vantage Point) Screenshot_7.png|Sursa Logo At Chief's Cabin 5c20c1e4893e6d4661e5458768b4df74.jpg|Bat Troops Screenshot_2.png|Sursa Truck (Parking Lot) Screenshot_4.png|Security Cameras (Sursa Office) Category:Sursa